


Sirius

by Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: Après un mauvais rêve, Rey décide de revoir son ami d'enfance, Ben Solo, dont elle a été éperdument amoureuse pendant des années. Et ces retrouvailles risquent bien de raviver ces sentiments...
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à la merveilleuse Moongrim pour son aide et ses conseils <3 <3

Tout était sombre autour d’elle, vide, effrayant, dans des teintes bleutées à la fois oppressantes et effacées. Tout semblait abstrait, lointain, intouchable. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c’était de sentir cette main appuyée contre son ventre, juste sous ses côtes, là où se trouvait son cœur. Devant elle, les paupières encore fermées, se tenait un homme brun, blessé, visiblement épuisé. Rey posa ses doigts sur les siens, et il ouvrit les yeux. Une émotion puissante éclaira son visage pâle et il l’aida à se redresser, ses prunelles brillant d’une joie nouvelle.

\- Ben… murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle encadra son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser à la fois doux et amoureux. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir attendu cela toute sa vie, et les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent aussitôt. En se reculant, elle put constater à quel point le bonheur rendait ses traits plus beaux encore. Il était là, il était revenu pour elle… Mais tout se brisa, comme des milliers de fragments de cristal que l’on abandonne sur le sol froid, son expression se fâna, et brusquement, il tomba inerte sur la pierre. Et au moment où Rey prit conscience qu’elle ne se trouverait plus jamais à ses côtés, que plus jamais il ne la tiendrait dans ses bras, qu’elle ne poserait plus jamais ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu’il ne prononcerait plus jamais son nom, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Sans qu’elle ne puisse les retenir, des dizaines de larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et elle fut secouée de violents sanglots, entourant son corps de ses bras, comme pour retrouver l’étreinte de son songe. Elle était totalement perdue, désemparée, incapable d’échapper à l’imaginaire pour revenir à la réalité. Elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle. Elle reconnut son bureau, son lit, sa table de chevet, sa lampe en forme de coccinelle et son poster d’Harry Potter. Elle était dans sa chambre. Alertée par le cri qu’elle avait poussé en s’éveillant, sa mère accourut dans la pièce.

\- Mon petit cœur, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Comme une enfant, Rey tendit les mains vers elle, réclamant un câlin. Sa mère s’assit aussitôt sur le matelas, la ramenant contre elle avec tendresse, la berçant en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, mon petit cœur.

\- C’était horrible… C’était horrible, ça avait l’air tellement vrai…

\- Tout va bien, c’est terminé…

Rey mit un certain temps à s’apaiser, s’agrippant à sa mère pendant que celle-ci déposait des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne. Sa respiration se fit peu à peu plus calme et elle sentit ses sanglots s’atténuer alors que les restes de cette douleur liée à son rêve s’évaporaient, comme un souvenir lointain. Sa mère s’écarta doucement, encadrant son visage de ses mains pour essuyer ses joues de ses pouces.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

La jeune femme fit non de la tête, inspirant profondément pour effacer les derniers sursauts nerveux de sa cage thoracique. Puis, comme se remémorant où elle se trouvait et quel jour il était, elle demanda :

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il n’est pas encore 7h. Je voulais te laisser dormir jusqu’à la dernière minute, tu n’avais pas l’air dans ton assiette hier soir.

Rey acquiesça, et après un nouveau soupir, se leva du lit pour chercher dans son étagère ce qu’elle allait pouvoir mettre. Amusée, sa mère alluma la lumière, plaisantant sur le fait que ça serait plus simple en y voyant quelque chose. Puis elle quitta à son tour le matelas, annonçant qu’elle allait lui préparer des crêpes pour le déjeuner avant de la laisser seule. Les membres encore engourdis par le sommeil et son réveil brusque, l’étudiante choisit finalement une petite robe rouge, une paire de collant et une veste noire avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Sous le jet d’eau chaude, elle essaya de retrouver derrière ses paupières, l’expression de joie sincère du jeune homme. Mais son imagination semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui refuser cela, ne lui accordant que la vision atroce de ce corps sur la pierre froide. Elle quitta la douche, laissa échapper encore quelques perles salées avant de se ressaisir. Elle coiffa ses cheveux avec soin, se maquilla simplement mais suffisamment pour cacher ses cernes, puis, satisfaite de son allure, descendit dans la cuisine. Elle prit place sur l’une des chaises autour de la petite table, et sa mère déposa aussitôt un verre de jus d’orange devant elle. Maz Kanata avait toujours été quelqu’un de simple, et ce dans le bon sens du terme. Elle acceptait en souriant la moindre pluie fine, le moindre rayon de soleil ou le moindre arc-en-ciel, y décelant une beauté dont le reste du monde semblait incapable de se contenter. Elle aimait la musique, la danse, les crêpes et les éclats de rires. Pour beaucoup, c’était une bonne personne, pour Rey, c’était la meilleure de tout l’Univers. En fredonnant gaiement, elle apporta une assiette de crêpes à sa fille, déposant un baiser sur son front. Puis elle s’installa face à elle, buvant son café fumant en souriant. 

\- Maman, est-ce que tu vois encore Leia ? demanda Rey.

\- Leia Organa-Solo ?

\- Oui...

\- Oui bien sûr, une fois par mois. On en a parlé la semaine dernière, je mange chez elle pour le dîner.

Le souvenir de cette discussion lui revint. Rey était tellement prise dans ses études, qu’elle écoutait parfois à moitié ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle s’en voulut aussitôt. Maz était toujours si patiente, si compréhensive, et elle, elle n’était même pas capable de faire réellement attention à leurs conversations.

Leia Organa-Solo était, et ce depuis de plus de vingt ans, l’une des meilleures amies de sa mère. Elles avaient été voisines pendant de nombreuses années avant que la famille Solo ne déménage dans une autre ville, un peu plus loin. Elles s’appelaient au moins tous les deux jours, pour se raconter tout et n’importe quoi, riant aux éclats comme des adolescentes. Et elles avaient pour habitude de manger ensemble un vendredi par mois. Et bien évidement, nous étions vendredi.

\- J’avais oublié… avoua la brunette.

Sa mère fit un geste vague de la main en haussant les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n’était pas bien grave. Puis après une nouvelle gorgée de café, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

L’étudiante rougit légèrement avant de répondre d’un air faussement désintéressé :

\- Comme ça… Ça fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vue…

\- En même temps, le week-end, tu as toujours un millier de choses de prévues avec tes copines.

Maz n’avait pas tort, Rey était souvent dehors en fin de semaine, ce qui incluait le vendredi et le samedi soir. Son groupe d’amies de la fac avait tendance à beaucoup sortir, et pour ne pas se sentir exclue, la jeune femme avait pris pour habitude de les suivre à chacune de leurs sorties. Mais aujourd’hui c’était différent, aujourd’hui, elle avait envie de redevenir la petite fille insouciante de son enfance, elle avait envie de revoir tata Leia, de rire aux blagues d’Han, de retrouver Ben… Ben… Ces simples lettres firent remonter un sentiment étrange au creux de son cœur, comme une émotion qu’on a cherché trop longtemps à étouffer.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais venir avec toi ce soir ?

Sa mère semblait s’attendre à cette question puisqu’elle lui adressa une mine amusée avant de lui répondre :

\- Il faut que je demande à Leia, mais ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Tu termines les cours à quelle heure ?

\- 18h30.

\- Je viens te chercher dans tous les cas, et si elle est d’accord, on y va directement, sinon je te déposerai à la maison.

\- Merci Maman.

Puis, dans un silence apaisé, elles terminèrent leur déjeuner. Maz accompagna sa fille en voiture jusqu’à sa fac, lui claquant un baiser sonore sur la tempe avant qu’elle ne sorte du véhicule. Rey la remercia, se préparant mentalement à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Sous le ciel gris de Normandie, rien ne semblait réellement changer. La bruine collait à la peau de la jeune femme et elle accéléra le pas pour entrer au plus vite dans le bâtiment central. Tout lui semblait morne, humide, sans intérêt. Elle était bien loin de ces teintes bleutées, de ce temple en ruine, de cette lumière qu’elle avait vu en rêve. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle écoutait d’une oreille distraite ses cours, prenant quelques notes, mais dessinant souvent dans les marges de ses feuilles. Elle était en dernière année de master de langues, sur le point d’entrer dans la vie active, et elle griffonnait toujours des petits cœurs avec un B dans le coin de ses pages…

Sa journée fut donc relativement banale, sans rien de vraiment notable, mis à part qu’elle passa sa pause de midi à regarder les photos que le jeune Solo avait récemment partagées sur Facebook. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenir, et elle avait l’impression de redevenir cette petite fille qui ne faisait que lui courir après, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu’elle ressentait… est-ce qu’il lui… manquait ? Ça devait faire plus de sept ans qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus, alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce sentiment se réveille maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de lui ?

En fin de journée, comme prévu, Maz l’attendait sur le petit parking. Elle lui confirma dans un sourire que Leia avait accepté avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme de l’accueillir. Rey était un peu stressée, elle se sentait mal à l’aise de retrouver la mère de Ben qu’elle avait évitée pendant si longtemps. Pas qu’elle ne l’appréciait pas, bien au contraire, juste qu’entendre parler du jeune Solo, lui apparaissait souvent bien trop douloureux… Dans la voiture, elle tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place, vérifiant que son maquillage n’avait pas trop coulé. Sa mère lui assura qu’elle était très jolie et lorsqu’elles se présentèrent devant la porte de la maison Solo-Organa, Rey afficha son plus beau sourire.

L’entrée s’ouvrit sur une Leia plus rayonnante que jamais. L’étudiante l’avait toujours trouvée incroyablement belle et d’une élégance rare, qu’elle n’avait retrouvée chez personne d’autre. Avec une expression émue, elle accueillit la jeune femme dans une étreinte en s’exclamant :

\- Oh mon dieu, Rey, comme tu as grandi ! C’est incroyable ! Tu es une vraie petite femme maintenant !

\- Coucou tata Leia.

Elle l’écarta d’elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, la détaillant avec beaucoup d’intérêt.

\- J’ai du mal à te reconnaître, tu as quel âge maintenant ?

\- 22 ans. Avoua-t-elle, replaçant l’une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Oh lala, ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça. Plaisanta-t-elle

Puis elle leur fit signe d’entrer et les conduisit dans le salon. Rien n’avait vraiment changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il y avait seulement quelques plantes par-ci par-là, des souvenirs des voyages d’Han aussi, et beaucoup plus de photos de Ben sur les murs. Leia leur expliqua que son mari était en déplacement depuis plus de deux semaines, et qu’il était vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir être là ce soir pour revoir la jeune Rey. Maz et sa fille s’installèrent dans le grand canapé, discutant joyeusement avec Leia qui apporta des petits fours et des boissons sur la table basse. La brunette fut heureuse de constater que la mère de Ben avait acheté son jus de fruit favori. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. 

\- C’est marrant que tu aies demandé à venir, Ben a décidé de passer la soirée à la maison lui aussi, annonça Leia.

Rey redressa un peu trop vite son visage vers elle, et ce geste empressé ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa mère. Ses pommettes se teintèrent de rose et elle tenta de cacher cela en replaçant un peu ses cheveux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, il ne devrait plus tarder.

A peine eut-elle dit cela, que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit avant d’être claquée brusquement. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait les mains moites, les jambes tremblantes. Dans un geste tendre, sa mère passa ses doigts dans le haut de son dos. Rey lui adressa un demi-sourire, angoissée à l’idée de plonger ses yeux dans ce regard brun.

\- Maman ? cria Ben depuis l’entrée.

\- Dans le salon ! répondit-elle.

Puis, sur le ton de la confidence, elle se pencha vers Rey pour lui glisser en plaisantant :

\- 25 ans, et il crie toujours après moi comme un enfant.

Au même moment, Ben apparaissait dans le salon et le cœur de Rey s’échappa de sa poitrine. C’était bien plus violent, bien plus présent, bien plus puissant comme sentiment que celui qu’elle avait ressenti devant les photos ou dans son rêve… Il était grand, d’une stature imposante, d’autant plus puisqu’il se trouvait debout. Il avait un pull en laine bleu marine, un pantalon noir, une paire de bottes Dr. Martens qui lui donnaient ce style si particulier… Et tellement séduisant… C’était officiel : elle était toujours amoureuse et il lui avait manqué. Il ne l’avait pas encore vue, occupé à vérifier quelque chose sur son téléphone, Derrière lui, Rey reconnut aussitôt l’ami d’enfance de Ben : Poe Dameron.

\- Maman, j’ai proposé à Poe de …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses prunelles à présent posées sur la jeune femme. Elle se sentit rougir vivement alors que son visage à lui devenait plus pâle que jamais. Rey se leva avec l’intention de les saluer, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s’y prendre, ce qui rendit ce geste chancelant et mal assuré. Comment devait-on se comporter avec une personne que l’on n’a pas vue depuis 7 ans ? Ben avait les yeux démesurément ouverts, déglutissant difficilement, son regard analysant le moindre détail du visage de la brunette, comme s’il la découvrait pour la toute première fois. Heureusement, Poe mit fin à ce moment de gêne en s’avançant vers elle, s’exclamant joyeusement :

\- Oh la vache ! Mais c’est princesse framboise !

\- Salut Poe ! sourit-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras, la soulevant légèrement du sol, comme il le faisait lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin et Ben parut tressaillir. Poe s’éloigna pour pouvoir l’admirer de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait vraiment heureux de la retrouver, et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Je n’en reviens pas ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ! ajouta-t-il.

\- Ça me fait plaisir aussi.

Puis il se tourna pour saluer Leia et Maz, visiblement habitué à venir ici et à croiser la mère de Rey. Poe était le plus vieil ami de Ben, et par extension, il était l’un de ses amis d’enfance à elle. Tous les trois, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups, un nombre incalculable de bêtises, d’histoires magiques et d’aventures.

Devant elle, le jeune Solo n’avait pas bougé, l’observant toujours avec cette expression perdue sur le visage. Rey s’avança vers lui, incertaine de la manière dont elle devait agir. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, se perdant dans leurs ténèbres. Elle avait presque peur de s’y noyer… Plus rien n’existait autour d’eux, juste lui… Lui et ses cheveux bruns en bataille, lui et son visage à la peau claire, lui et ses lèvres pulpeuses… Juste lui.

\- Ben, souffla-t-elle.

\- Rey, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un peu maladroitement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage contre lui. Il resta interdit un instant, mais lui rendit bien vite son étreinte, émettant cette pression si particulière sur son épaule droite. Ils se séparèrent après un moment, légèrement gênés, mais visiblement satisfaits de ces retrouvailles inattendues.

Puis on se dirigea vers la salle à manger et on s’installa autour de la grande table : Maz à coté de Leia, Poe en bout de table et Ben et Rey l’un à côté de l’autre. Comme toujours, Leia avait préparé une multitude de plats, et l’étudiante se fit la réflexion qu’il y avait au moins assez de nourriture pour un régiment entier. Mais tout paraissait tellement appétissant qu’elle trouva dans cette quantité, qui avait été son habitude durant son enfance, un certain réconfort. On discuta longuement des études de Rey, puis du travail de Poe, qui avait décroché un poste dans une entreprise de génie robotique. On parla du jardin de Leia, des roses qu’elle avait ajoutées près de la vieille cabane du pommier. On prit des nouvelles d’Han, de ses voyages, de leurs vacances prochaines à lui et Leia. A la droite de la jeune femme, Ben semblait tendu, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne parlait pas, esquissant quelques sourires de temps à autre mais fixant son assiette le plus souvent.

Vers la fin du repas, alors que Rey écoutait avec attention le récit de Leia sur l’un de ses périples en Amérique du nord, la jeune femme sentit une légère pression au niveau de sa jambe. Ça n’avait rien de déplacé ou d’insistant, c’est comme un infime pincement au-dessus de son genou. Elle jeta un regard vers Ben, qui lui accorda un sourire peu convaincant, les yeux brillants. Contre sa jambe, elle vit sa main, la paume vers le haut, comme s’il lui demandait quelque chose. Et elle comprit : elle comprit qu’il attendait qu’elle place ses doigts entre les siens, qu’elle établisse ce contact qui avait été le leur durant toutes leurs jeunes années, cette tendresse enfantine qui les avait liés l’un à l’autre durant de nombreux repas. Alors elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, tentant d’ignorer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, savourant en silence le contact de sa peau contre celle de Ben. Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas la seule à se sentir happée par un sentiment enfoui depuis des années, peut-être même qu’elle lui avait manqué, à lui aussi.

Si les autres personnes présentes remarquèrent cet échange, aucune ne se risqua à faire le moindre commentaire. Rey reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur les doigts de Ben, sentant son pouce qui caresser le dessus de la main. Puis le repas se termina, Ben libéra les doigts fins de la jeune femme, et chacun aida Leia à ranger et à débarrasser. Il n’était pas encore très tard, mais Poe devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour une visio-conférence et il dut donc dire au revoir à tout ce petit monde. Ben et Rey le raccompagnèrent et sur le pas de la porte, Dameron se retourna en s’exclamant :

\- Oh j’y pense, ça te dirait une sortie patinoire demain après-midi ?

Elle ne savait pas tellement quoi répondre. Le fils de Leia portait un regard étrange sur elle, semblant lui aussi attendre sa réponse avec impatience.

\- Euh, je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Mais tu ne dérangeras pas du tout ! dit Poe joyeusement. On sera entre potes : il y aura moi, Ben, Finn, Rose et Kaydel. Ils sont super cool, on te présentera.

Devant son enthousiasme et l’immense sourire qu’il affichait, elle accepta.

\- Ok, ça marche !

\- Super, alors à demain princesse framboise.

Sur ces paroles, il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de sortir de la maison pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il n’avait pas encore quitté le petit sentier de graviers que Rey lui criait :

\- A demain Po-pilote !

\- Je savais que tu n'avais pas oublié ! se réjouit-il.

Il leur lança un dernier signe de la main avant que Ben ne referme la porte. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avançant d’un pas incertain vers le salon. Maz et Leia s’étaient installées dans la cuisine pour boire une infusion, et les deux jeunes gens ne connaissaient que trop bien ces moments privilégiés de confidences pour se permettre de les déranger. L’étudiante s’installa dans le canapé, et Ben la rejoignit. Elle avait l’impression de redevenir une adolescente rougissante, tremblante à côté du garçon dont elle est secrètement amoureuse. Pour échapper à sa gêne, elle se mit à chercher après un objet qui lui permettrait d’entamer une discussion. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le piano droit.

\- Tu… Tu fais toujours du piano ? demanda-t-elle, la voix mal assurée.

Ben haussa mollement les épaules, détaillant l’instrument, avant de répondre.

\- De temps en temps, oui.

\- Tu me jouerais un morceau ?

Surpris, il se retourna vers elle, une expression amusée sur le visage.

\- Tu voudrais que je te joue un morceau ? sourit-il.

\- Enfin, si tu veux bien sûr… bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne veux rien imposer… Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu penses que…

\- Non, ça me va.

Il prit place devant le piano, l’ouvrant avec précaution, posant ses mains sur les touches blanches. Il parut réfléchir un moment à ce qu’il allait pouvoir lui jouer, puis, inspirant profondément, ses doigts se mirent à danser. C’était une mélodie que la jeune femme avait souvent entendue, une Gnossienne de Satie, la première si elle se souvenait bien. Elle l’écouta avec attention, laissant les émotions et les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Elle se revoyait, dix ans plus tôt, allongée dans l’herbe du jardin des Solo, les yeux à demi fermés, savourant la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Puis le visage de Ben apparaissait au-dessus d’elle, avec ce sourire inimitable aux lèvres. Ben posa les dernières notes, laissant ses mains en suspens au-dessus de l’instrument durant quelques instants.

\- C’était très beau… souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme n’esquissa pas le moindre mouvement durant quelques secondes, puis, replaçant ses doigts sur le piano, il entama une autre mélodie, une musique que Rey ne connaissait que trop bien, puisqu’ils l’avaient si souvent jouée à deux : **_Heart and Soul_**. C’était cliché, mais ça la fit rire. Ben se retourna vers elle en continuant le morceau, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, l’invitant du regard à venir s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le tabouret. Toute heureuse, elle le rejoignit, s’attelant à compléter ce duo. Ils échangèrent quelques rires sur certaines fausses notes, des coups d’épaules joueurs pour se déconcentrer, beaucoup de sourires. Cette musique avait une toute autre signification ce soir. Comme le disait les paroles de ce morceau iconique : « _Heart and soul, I fell in love with you_ ». Et dans son esprit, la brunette ne put s’empêcher d’y ajouter un « again… ».

\- Rey ?

Sursautant presque, elle se retourna vers sa mère qui venait de l’interpeller. Maz avait une mine réjouie et attendrie par la scène qui prenait place devant elle. A ses côtés, Leia avait la même expression.

\- On va devoir rentrer.

La jeune femme se racla doucement la gorge pour se donner de la contenance, replaçant quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles avant de quitter son assise pour s’avancer vers sa mère. Ben lui emboîta le pas et ils se dirigèrent tous dans l’entrée. Devant la porte, d’une voix mal assurée, le grand brun se pencha vers elle pour demander :

\- Pour demain, tu veux que je passe te chercher ou est-ce qu’on se rejoint à la patinoire ? C’est celle derrière le tennis couvert où on allait quand on était petits.

\- J’irai à pied, ce n’est pas très loin, sourit-elle

\- Sûre ? insista-t-il.

\- Oui, pas de problème.

Il avait l’air déçu de cette réponse mais garda cela pour lui, s’écartant pour laisser sa mère prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Merci encore pour le repas, Leia.

\- De rien ma belle. Tu reviens quand tu veux.

Maz salua chaleureusement son amie, puis Ben, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Rey commença à la suivre, puis revenant sur ses pas, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser furtif sur la joue du jeune homme, qui rougit violemment alors qu’elle s’enfuyait en trottinant. Dans la voiture, Maz attendit que Leia referme la porte avant de questionner sa fille, toujours aussi amusée par son comportement.

\- Alors comme ça, tu vas à la patinoire avec Ben ?

\- Il n’y aura pas que moi, on est au moins cinq à y aller.

Rey fit semblant de remettre en place les plis de sa robe, fixant avec attention le tissu rouge.

\- Il est pas mal le fils Solo, il a bien grandi.

\- Et si on démarrait la voiture ? proposa l’étudiante dans un sourire forcé.

Maz laissa échapper un rire franc avant de mettre en route le moteur. Mais avant de quitter sa place de parking, elle ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter :

\- C’est plus tellement « Ben le survivant », c’est devenu « Ben le séduisant », pas vrai ?

\- Maman !

\- Très bien, j’arrête, pouffa-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey avait mis littéralement des heures à choisir ce qu’elle allait pouvoir porter, demandant l’avis de sa mère à plusieurs reprises. Maz l’avait conseillée en riant, tentant de lui rappeler qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une sortie à la patinoire. Mais la jeune femme prenait cela tellement à cœur que sa mère fit de son mieux pour la rassurer et l’aider dans sa quête du « jean parfait ». Elle prit également le temps de lui coiffer les cheveux en trois chignons, comme Rey le lui avait demandé la veille. Ce fut donc rayonnante et satisfaite de sa tenue que la jeune Kanata quitta la maison familiale pour se diriger vers la patinoire. Elle marcha d’un pas rapide, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, fredonnant un morceau de « _Earth Wind and Fire_ ». En arrivant près du lieu indiqué par Ben, Rey sentit son cœur s’emballer. A l’intérieur, le groupe d’amis était déjà en train de s’amuser sur la glace. Elle s’installa donc sur l’un des bancs pour enfiler ses patins, les regardant se chamailler entre eux avec un air amusé. Puis elle entra sur la piste et Poe la remarqua aussitôt.

\- Ah ! Princesse framboise !

\- Salut ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Cela faisait un moment qu’elle n’avait pas patiné et elle avait vraiment peur de s’écraser peu élégamment contre la glace. Dans un mouvement gracieux et maîtrisé, Ben la rejoignit et au moment où Rey manqua de tomber, il lui attrapa les mains, la stabilisant du mieux qu’il put. Elle lui accorda un sourire de remerciement, rougissant légèrement. Il portait un immense manteau noir qui lui donnait des allures d’égérie de mode et Rey s’autorisa à le regarder du coin de l’œil alors qu’il l’aidait à rejoindre le reste du groupe. Celui-ci était composé de Finn, un jeune homme excentrique dont le père était le propriétaire de la patinoire, Rose, une étudiante en biochimie, énergique et souriante, Kaydel, une jeune aide-soignante réservée que Rey trouva très belle, et enfin Poe et Ben.

Au fil du temps, la jeune Kanata retrouva son assurance sur la glace, patinant avec plus d’aisance. Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de revenir régulièrement vers le grand brun qui semblait la couver d’un regard heureux et ému. Ils patinèrent côte à côte, se taquinant souvent, Rey se raccrochant à lui dès qu’elle perdait l’équilibre. Au bout d’un moment passé à s’amuser, Finn proposa de mettre de la musique, et il s’éclipsa, accompagné de Rose, en direction d’un petit bureau. Ils avaient l’air étrangement pressés…

\- Ils sont ensemble ? demanda Rey à Ben.

\- Vous êtes bien curieuse miss Kanata, se moqua-t-il.

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais les premières mesures de « _Twist and shout_ » des Beatles démarrèrent au même moment. Les deux amis d’enfance échangèrent un regard complice avant d’exploser de rire. Puis Poe s’avança vers eux avec une mine satisfaite. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute sur l’instigateur de ce choix de musique…

\- Dites, vous n’aviez pas un truc tous les deux avec cette musique ? demanda Dameron. 

\- Poe… soupira Ben.

\- Mais si ! Vous faisiez toujours cette choré, avec ou sans patins dès qu’elle se lançait !

Après un soupir, Ben jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Rey qui haussa mollement les épaules, les pommettes rougies. Puis, dans un accord silencieux, ils se mirent à danser sur la mélodie. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés, et cela malgré le fait qu’ils ne l’avaient plus dansé depuis bien longtemps. Certaines choses ne s’oublient pas si facilement. Ils rirent beaucoup, indifférents au regard du reste du groupe sur eux. Ils étaient heureux, comme deux enfants qui se retrouvent après les vacances d’été. Mais Rey fit un mauvais pas et elle dérapa, se raccrochant à Ben avant qu’ils ne tombent tous les deux contre la glace. Une fois que la surprise passée, les éclats de rire envahirent la patinoire, la jeune femme en eut presque mal au ventre. C’était ridicule, mais ça leur ressemblait tellement.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu ne t’es pas fait mal ? s’enquit-il.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non, ça va. 

Ils restèrent sur le sol, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions et que le morceau se termine. Ben tourna son visage vers Rey, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Son expression joyeuse laissa place progressivement à quelque chose de doux, de tendre, d’ému. Et la jeune femme le trouva incroyablement beau.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Ben. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi

La sincérité qu’exprima son visage la laissa bouleversée quelques secondes. Poe les rejoignit en s’exclamant, hilare :

\- Vous êtes tombés comme des crottes !

\- Oh Poe, quelle classe, soupira Ben. 

Son ami l’aida à se relever et une fois debout, il s’occupa de soutenir l’étudiante qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre sur pieds. Au même moment, Finn et Rose réapparurent, lui plus rouge que jamais et elle légèrement décoiffée. Ben se pencha vers Rey pour lui glisser :

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

\- Plutôt, oui, pouffa-t-elle.

Le petit groupe organisa ensuite une sorte de balle au prisonnier. Une « sorte » parce que Finn et Poe passaient leur temps soit à tricher soit à contester les règles. Ils n’arrêtaient pas de s’étaler sur la glace, de rire, de se chamailler. Rey s’était vraiment bien intégrée et s’entendait particulièrement bien avec Kaydel. Cette dernière proposa à la fin du jeu d’aller dans un petit café non loin pour boire un chocolat chaud. Finn et Rose s’excusèrent de ne pas pouvoir rester, et après avoir échangé leurs numéros de téléphone avec Rey, quittèrent la joyeuse équipe. Le retour sur la terre ferme ne fut pas pour déplaire à l’étudiante qui s’empressa d’enfiler ses converses avant de rejoindre Ben, Poe et Kaydel qui l’attendaient déjà à l’entrée de la patinoire. 

Le bistrot dans lequel l’aide-soignante les emmena était très agréable, bien décoré et chaleureux. La carte était impressionnante : le choix de boissons chaudes paraissait infini. Après un long moment de réflexion, durant lequel Poe changea cinq fois d’avis, ils passèrent commande, et l’amie de Ben questionna Rey.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis qu’on est tout petits. Nos mères sont amies et on était voisins quand on était enfant.

\- Ils étaient tout le temps collés ! intervint Poe. Je me souviens, on devait être au CP Ben et moi. Donc on avait genre 7 ans, et Rey était encore toute petite. Et il y avait cette classe verte de deux jours. Fallait les voir se dire au-revoir devant le bus, on aurait cru que c’était la fin du monde.

La brunette rougit, cherchant à cacher son trouble derrière ses quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, mais celui-ci n’échappa pas au jeune Solo qui lui accorda un sourire.

\- J’étais jalouse de ne pas pouvoir partir, dit-elle

\- Oui, c’est pour ça que ta mère a dû t’empêcher de courir après le bus alors que tu pleurais après Ben.

\- J’avais 4 ans ! se défendit-elle. Et oui, Ben Solo à cette époque, c’était toute ma vie.

Ce fut au tour du grand brun de sentir ses joues chauffer. Kaydel laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. On apporta leurs chocolats et ils burent en silence avant qu’elle ne demande :

\- Pourquoi vous la surnommez princesse framboise ?

Les yeux de Poe s’illuminèrent, et il se tourna vers Rey.

\- Tu veux raconter ou je le fais ?

\- Tu as l’air très heureux de le faire, alors vas-y, rit-elle

Son ami se calla un peu plus dans son assise, comme s’il s’apprêtait à raconter l’histoire du siècle. Kaydel sembla trouver cela touchant puisqu’elle lui accorda toute son attention.

\- Ben a déménagé quand il avait 11 ans.

\- 12 ans. Rectifia Rey, derechef.

\- Ouai, 12 ans. Mais Rey venait quand même chez Leia et Han tous les mercredis et tous les samedis après-midi. Et comme j’étais souvent là-bas, on jouait tout le temps à trois. On faisait pas mal de jeux de société, de parties de cache-cache ou de karaoké.

\- De bêtises aussi… précisa Ben.

\- Un jour Han nous a proposé de construire une cabane dans le pommier du jardin. Tu vois l’image : on met tous la main à la pâte, Rey passe les outils à Han, moi et Ben on apporte les planches, bref, on est tous super motivés. Mais à côté de l’arbre, un peu en retrait, il y a des framboisiers. Et je ne sais pas comment Rey a fait son compte, mais elle est juste… comment dire.

\- Je suis tombée tout entière dans les framboises, termina-t-elle.

\- Tu as dû te faire super mal ! s’exclama Kaydel.

Rey grimaça légèrement, se remémorant la douleur qui avait tiraillé sa peau. Elle en avait même gardé quelques cicatrices au niveau de la nuque.

\- Avec les épines, ce n’était pas terrible, expliqua-t-elle. Mais Ben est arrivé en courant, il a retiré son pull, qui était déjà trop grand pour lui, et il m’a emballée dedans.

\- Dans ma tête, c’était la meilleure chose à faire ! J’étais paniqué, avoua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard et la brunette sentit son cœur s’emballer à nouveau. Il avait une emprise indescriptible sur elle. Elle détourna les yeux, reportant son attention sur Kaydel avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Et puis Han a dit que je ressemblais à une princesse, et je suis devenue princesse framboise.

\- C’est trop mignon. Et vous deux, vous n’aviez pas de surnom ? dit-elle en désignant les deux hommes en face d’elle.

\- Moi c’était Po-pilot, et Ben c’était… C’était quoi ton surnom ?

Le fils de Leia réfléchit quelques instants, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ma mère m’appelait « Ben le survivant », mais sinon je ne sais plus comment … `

\- Sirius, le coupa Rey. 

Il la dévisagea. Ce surnom sembla raviver un sentiment fort en lui puisqu’il tressaillit, moins assuré que quelques minutes auparavant. L’étudiante aurait aimé qu’il cherche à unir leurs mains sous la table, comme la veille, mais il n’en fit rien, se contentant d’ajouter :

\- C’est vrai que tu m’as appelé Sirius pendant plusieurs années.

\- Un rapport avec Harry Potter ? demanda Kaydel.

\- Non, aucun. C’est juste que j’avais appris que c’était le nom de l’étoile la plus brillante et ça me paraissait logique d’appeler Ben comme ça.

Poe laissa échapper un rire franc, posant sa main sur l’épaule du jeune Solo.

\- Tu vois, c’est pour ce genre de truc qu’il était amoureux de toi quand on était au collège, s’esclaffa-t-il

Rey se figea. Il n’avait pas le droit de plaisanter là-dessus, ça n’était pas drôle à l’époque, et ça ne l’était toujours pas aujourd’hui. Il faisait remonter bien trop de souvenirs douloureux en se moquant d’elle à ce sujet. La jeune femme se racla la gorge, serrant ses mains en deux poings sur ses cuisses, ignorant l’air désolé et un peu paniqué que Ben affichait.

\- Il n’était pas amoureux de moi, asséna-t-elle, un peu plus froidement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

\- Évidemment que si, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, il n’arrêtait pas de…

\- Poe… intervint Ben.

\- Oh allez Solo, elle est forcément au courant !

En posant son regard sur son ami, il découvrit son visage angoissé, et il ravala aussitôt son amusement. Il n’avait pas voulu paraître désagréable, pour lui, ses amis avaient dû se confier il y a des années de cela, ça lui paraissait tellement évident. Mais apparemment non, à en juger par la tension qui s’installa entre eux. Rey semblait réellement affectée, fixant sa tasse de chocolat le regard vide. Ben était pâle, n’osant plus prendre la parole ou se tourner vers la jeune femme. Heureusement pour eux, Kaydel se chargea de trouver un sujet de discussion plus joyeux, et Rey lui en fut très reconnaissante. L’intervention de Poe avait quelque peu refroidi l’atmosphère, mais elle avait également convaincu la jeune Kanata d’une chose : il fallait qu’elle ait une conversation avec Ben. Après avoir dit au revoir à Poe et Kaydel qui partirent de leur côté, Rey se tourna vers Ben et d’un air assuré, lui demanda :

\- Tu sais ce que j’aimerais faire ?

Il reporta son attention sur elle, étonné. Cela faisait presque une heure qu’elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Lui accordant un sourire, il répondit :

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Aller manger une glace à la Cantina.

\- Ça fait des lustres que je n’y suis pas allé !

\- Ça te dirait qu’on fasse ça ?

Il la détailla quelques instants. Elle paraissait déterminée avec ses bras croisés et sa mine résolue. Il la connaissait depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que lorsqu’elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle n’en démordait pas. Dans le fond, même si la jeune princesse framboise était devenue une femme, elle n’avait pas vraiment changé. Du moins, il l’espérait. Alors il acquiesça et d’un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar à glace de leur enfance à quelques rues de là. En presque dix ans, l’endroit n’avait pas changé d’un pouce. Dans la file d’attente, à coté de Ben, Rey semblait trépigner d’impatience, les yeux brillants devant la liste de parfums. Amusé, le grand brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle lui lança un regard agacé avant d’essayer de remettre ses mèches en place dans ses chignons. C’était peine perdue. 

\- Tu prends quel parfum ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cookie, Kinder Bueno et Caramel beurre salé.

\- Trois boules ? rit-il.

\- Évidemment ! Tu prends quoi toi ?

\- Cassis

\- C’est tout ?

Elle semblait vraiment outrée par sa réponse.

\- Je n’ai pas un trou noir à la place de l’estomac comme toi !

\- Petit joueur… se moqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux, et elle le repoussa en râlant avant de lui donner un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes. Ils se chamaillèrent un moment, attirant sur eux l’attention des autres clients, puis ce fut à leur tour. L’homme de l’autre côté du comptoir leur lança un regard étrange. Peut-être les avait-il reconnus. Dans un grand sourire, Ben commanda les deux bols de glace.

\- Sur place ou à emporter ? questionna le vendeur.

\- A emporter ! s’exclama Rey.

\- Tu veux manger où ? s’étonna Ben.

\- Dans le parc aux lucioles !

Ledit parc n’était pas réellement un « parc aux lucioles ». C’était un espace vert des plus banals, avec une plaine de jeux et quelques bancs. Ce qu’il avait de particulier, c’était toutes les aventures que le jeune Solo et la brunette y avaient vécues. Ben lui avait un jour raconté qu’à la nuit tombée, des milliers de lucioles venaient dans le parc pour se transformer en fées. Rey y avait cru dur comme fer pendant de longues années, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient suffisamment grands pour rester dehors jusqu’au coucher du soleil et qu’elle constate, le cœur lourd, qu’aucune luciole ne vivait ici. Mais c’était tout de même resté l’un de leurs endroits favoris, ils avaient même un banc sur lequel ils avaient gravé leurs initiales. Ils prirent place sur ce dernier et ce fut Ben qui mit fin au silence.

\- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de pourquoi on a arrêté de se parler.

Rey s’étrangla à moitié avec sa glace. Il lui lança un regard intrigué. C’était l’heure des révélations apparemment.

\- Est-ce que c’est vraiment important ? dit-elle.

\- J’aimerais juste savoir pourquoi ça fait 7 ans qu’on ne s’est pas vu et 8 ans qu’on ne se parle plus.

L’étudiante posa son pot de glace sur ses genoux, fixa un point au loin pendant quelques instants avant de se résoudre à se lancer.

\- On joue carte sur table ?

\- Ça me va, sourit-il

\- D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’ai toujours été amoureuse de toi. Quand on est petit, on ne s’en rend pas vraiment compte, on fait ou on dit des choses parce que ça nous parait juste normal. Je devais avoir 9 ans quand je m’en suis vraiment rendue compte. C’était avant l’épisode des framboises, juste avant que tu ne déménages. On était assis dans le jardin, à parler de tout et n’importe quoi, et à un moment, tu m’as dit : « il y a une fille au collège qui voudrait que je sois son copain ».

\- Quel tact, on se demande de qui je tiens… soupira-t-il.

\- Mon cœur de petite fille s’est brisé en mille morceaux, mais avant que je me mette à pleurer, tu as pris ma main et tu as dit : « mais je préfère être ton super copain plutôt que d’être son copain tout court ».

A ce souvenir, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, à mi-chemin entre les regrets et la joie. Il y avait eu beaucoup de non-dits pendant trop longtemps. C’était dommage d’avoir attendu toutes ces années pour se dire ce genre de choses.

\- Quelle phrase de tombeur, rit Ben.

Elle acquiesça, jouant distraitement avec sa petite cuillère dans ses boules de glaces.

\- Avec toi au collège, moi encore au primaire et votre déménagement, on se voyait de moins en moins. Et puis on grandissait aussi, et c’est devenu vite compliqué. Tu n’étais pas toujours très sympa avec moi devant tes copains et moi je faisais pas mal ma diva devant mes amies. Et puis, pour tes dix-sept ans, tu as organisé une fête. Tu étais au lycée, moi encore au collège. Tu passais ton temps avec cet abruti de Hux.

\- Quel con celui-là…

Rey laissa échapper un ricanement acide. Armitage Hux était, et ce pour le reste de sa vie, dans la liste des personnes qu’elle détestait le plus au monde.

\- C’était un vrai connard, je ne sais pas comment tu es devenu ami avec lui, confessa-t-elle.

Ben haussa mollement les épaules, se concentrant à son tour sur le paysage, mangeant le dessert sucré en réfléchissant à ce sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…avoua-t-il. Je me cherchais un peu à cette période, et on ne se parlait presque plus avec Poe. Je trouvais ça cool d’être un peu le _bad guy_ , j’avais toujours été le petit garçon parfait. Ça me permettait, je ne sais pas, de faire des choses que je n’aurais jamais essayé autrement. Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé à cette fête ?

La jeune femme inspira profondément. C’était fou de se dire que même huit ans après, c’était toujours aussi douloureux. Comme si l’adolescente qui sommeillait en elle se souvenait parfaitement de la souffrance, incapable de la laisser s’estomper. Le grand brun reporta son attention sur elle, attendant patiemment qu’elle face de l’ordre dans ses souvenirs. Elle reprit, d’une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Hux m’avait dit… Il m’avait dit que tu étais amoureux de moi et que tu voulais me demander de sortir avec toi ce soir-là. J’avais 14 ans, j’étais super naïve, et tellement amoureuse de toi, que je l’ai cru. J’étais vraiment heureuse. Mais en arrivant, rien ne s’est passé comme je m’y attendais. Ta mère n’était pas là, c’était ton père qui était supposé surveiller, mais il avait envie d’être cool, alors il a fait semblant de ne pas voir qu’il y avait de l’alcool. Vous aviez tous déjà bien bu quand je suis arrivée. Tu as fait comme si je n’existais pas, tu passais ton temps à rire avec d’autres filles, à m’ignorer quand je te parlais. Mais Hux m’a dit que c’était normal, une technique pour me rendre jalouse. Et puis il y a eu le jeu de la bouteille.

\- Et j’ai embrassé Tallie devant toi… se souvint-il.

\- Yep, à pleine bouche. J’avais l’impression de mourir, mais je me suis dit que c’était le jeu, que ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Et puis la bouteille a tourné, et c’est tombé sur toi et moi.

Ben devint soudain pâle. Après un court silence, il se risqua à demander :

\- Mais on ne s’est pas embrassé, toi et moi, si ?

\- Oh non. Tu as dit haut et fort : « Je ne fais pas dans la charité, je n’embrasse pas les gamines ».

Toute trace de couleurs disparut du visage du jeune Solo. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir dit cela, mais à en juger par les yeux brillants et tristes de la brunette, elle disait forcement la vérité. Et puis Rey ne mentait jamais. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça… souffla-t-il, choqué.

\- Si, devant tout le monde. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée et trahie de toute ma vie… Hux a explosé de rire, il s’est moqué de moi en m’appelant « princesse framboise », il a renversé son verre de coca sur moi, et toi tu as rigolé… Alors je suis partie.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi j’ai fait ça ?

\- Aucune idée, je suppose que ça devait te sembler marrant sur le moment.

Il accusa le coup. C’était violent, brusque. Il n’arrivait pas à admettre qu’il ait pu être aussi cruel avec elle. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et c’était de Rey Kanata dont on parlait ! Il se leva brusquement du banc, abandonnant son pot de glace sur celui-ci, faisant les cent pas devant la jeune femme, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était très agité, furieux contre lui-même. Puis il se pinça l’arête du nez, fermant les yeux avant de s’exclamer :

\- Ça n’a aucun sens ! Comme Poe te l’a dit, j’étais dingue de toi au collège ! Et quand je dis dingue, je le pense vraiment. Et même si on ne se voyait pratiquement plus au lycée, je t’ai toujours gardé dans un coin de mon cœur, Rey. Tu étais ma référence en termes de fille, mon évidence !

Il rouvrit ses paupières pour pouvoir plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il fallait à tout prix qu’elle comprenne cela : il n’avait jamais été amoureux de personne comme il avait été amoureux d’elle. Mais elle détourna les yeux, lâchant un faible :

\- Pas ce soir-là apparemment…

\- Ah, ça me rend fou ! tonna-t-il. Pourquoi je me souviens plus de ça ?!

\- Tu avais pas mal bu…Pourquoi tu as cru que je ne voulais plus te voir ?

Parce que c’était ça la vraie question : pourquoi avait-il accepté qu’elle refuse de lui reparler s’il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir dit cela ?

\- Parce que j’avais embrassé Tallissan ! s’emporta-t-il. J’ai été trop con !

Il était dans un état d’angoisse, de colère et de frustration dans lequel Rey ne l’avait jamais vu. C’était rassurant de savoir qu’il ne pensait pas à l’époque ce qu’il lui avait dit si froidement, et c’était assez réconfortant de voir que ça comptait pour lui, même encore aujourd’hui. Mais elle n’aimait pas le voir aussi tiraillé, ça lui brisait le cœur.

\- Ce n’est pas grave Ben. Le plus important c’est qu’on arrive à en reparler. Peut-être même qu’un jour on en rira ! tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais rire d’un truc pareil ! C’est super grave, tu ne te rends pas compte !

\- Mais non, on était encore des gosses, on ….

\- Non, ce n’est pas une excuse ! J’avais 17 ans ! Alcool ou pas, je n’aurais jamais dû te dire ça ! Je suis désolé de l’avoir fait et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m’en veux. Ah ! Ça me met hors de moi d’avoir été aussi stupide !

Rey posa son pot à côté de celui de Ben. Elle se leva pour s’avancer vers lui, l’attrapant par le bras pour qu’il arrête de tourner un rond. Il semblait vouloir fuir son regard, alors dans un geste doux, elle encadra son visage et le força à se tourner vers elle. Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que j’ai tout foiré ce soir-là ! sanglota-t-il. Tout ! J’aurais pu être ton premier baiser, ton premier slow, ton premier rencard, ton premier copain ! Et juste parce que j’ai fait l’abruti pour épater des imbéciles, j’ai raté tout ça. Et c’est… c’est horrible.

Dans un geste maladroit, il la ramena brusquement contre lui, l’enlaçant étroitement. Rey lui rendit son geste, caressant son dos dans le but de l’apaiser. Au moins, elle lui avait manqué autant que son absence lui avait pesé…

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça comptait autant… avoua-t-elle.

\- Ça a toujours compté, et ça fait 8 ans que j’y pense…

Elle s’écarta suffisamment pour pouvoir essuyer les larmes qui striaient les joues du jeune homme. Il se calma petit à petit, lui accordant une moue désolée. Rey se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l’une de ses pommettes.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il n’y a pas eu grand monde dans ma vie… dit-elle. Pas trop mon truc d’embrasser ou de sortir avec une ribambelle d’idiots. Et puis, comme tu le dis si bien, je t’ai toujours gardé dans un coin de mon cœur.

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux sombres baissés sur le sol. Il ressemblait à ce petit garçon perdu qu’il avait été le jour de son déménagement. Rey l’étreignit de nouveau, se blottissant contre lui, savourant son odeur, sa chaleur, sa présence. Elle n’aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

\- Pas de copain donc ? chuchota Ben.

\- Non, pas de copain. Et toi ?

\- Pas de copain non plus, plaisanta-t-il.

Rey pouffa, son rire étouffé contre son grand manteau. Elle le sentit se détendre contre elle, ses bras se refermant autour d’elle avec tendresse.

\- Non, pas de copine, juste moi et ma vieille carcasse. 

\- Elle est plutôt bien conservée ta carcasse.

Ben se recula, plaçant un index sous le menton de la jeune femme pour redresser son visage vers lui. La brunette remarqua aussitôt son regard qui faisait la navette entre ses yeux et ses lèvres.

\- Ah oui ? murmura-t-il.

Rey réhaussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu’il était vraiment en train de lui faire son numéro de séduction ? Non pas que ça ne marchait pas d’ailleurs, juste qu’elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas trouver cela amusant.

\- Tu en tombes combien des filles avec ce regard-là ? sourit-elle.

\- Aucune, elles me trouvent toutes beaucoup trop ténébreux et inaccessible, dit-il en jouant des sourcils

\- Ou peut-être qu’elles ont découvert que tu chantes les Disney sous ta douche ! le taquina-t-elle.

\- C’est donc ça ! s’exclama-t-il, faussement choqué.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, soulagé d’un poids. Côte à côte, ils reprirent place sur le banc pour terminer leurs glaces qui avaient en grande partie fondu. Rey se cala contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, heureuse de le savoir près d’elle. Peut-être que les choses n’avaient pas tellement changé : Ben Solo n’était peut-être plus toute sa vie, mais il pourrait aisément redevenir son monde.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- 18h30, répondit-elle après avoir vérifié sur son téléphone.

\- Tu passes la soirée avec moi ?

Elle se redressa, le bousculant gentiment.

\- C’est une question ou une affirmation, Sirius ? rit-elle.

\- Une question affirmative ?

Un éclat nouveau avait pris place dans ses yeux et Rey sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Si elle s’était écoutée, elle l’aurait embrassé à cet instant précis. Mais elle avait trop peur de briser ce moment parfait alors elle se contenta de répondre :

\- Ok, mais à une seule condition.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux voir ton appart et on commande des pizzas avec de l’ananas dessus. C’est à prendre ou à laisser.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, visiblement très heureux. Puis il se leva, tendant une main vers la jeune femme pour l’inviter à se lever. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens, se faisant la réflexion que cela semblait être le geste le plus naturel du monde.

\- En route princesse framboise, parce qu’on doit retourner à la patinoire pour reprendre ma voiture.

\- J’espère qu’elle en vaut la peine… se moqua-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle voudrait-elle un carrosse ?

\- Volontiers, est-ce que le prince est livré avec ?

\- Non, seulement le chauffeur.

\- T’es bête, pouffa-t-elle.

Et après avoir jeté leurs pots de glaces vides, ils quittèrent le parc aux lucioles, Rey solidement accrochée au bras de Ben, sa tête reposant contre lui. La soirée était loin d’être finie….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà l'explication pour le nom ^^  
> Des bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

Le trajet en voiture s’était fait dans le silence. Ils avaient tous deux bien trop de choses à penser. Rey avait fixé le paysage par la fenêtre en se demandant si Ben avait eu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie, si elles avaient compté, s’il les avait emmenées dans sa voiture jusqu’à son appartement, ou si, peut-être, elle était la première. Elle avait essayé de chasser ces réflexions de son esprit, tentant de se focaliser sur le moment présent, mais elle n’était pas entièrement parvenue à étouffer cette pointe de jalousie. Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi elle se risqua à attraper la main de Ben pour la ramener à ses lèvres lorsque la voiture fut arrêtée.

\- Tu as l’air pensive…

\- Je réfléchis trop, je pense… avoua-t-elle, sans oser le regarder.

Il se pencha pour venir embrasser sa joue avant de quitter l’habitacle, ses doigts quittant ceux de la jeune femme. Puis il contourna la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière et l’attira dans ses bras aussitôt qu’elle fut sortie. Elle se détendit contre lui, se concentrant sur la joie de le savoir ici, avec elle. Il s’écarta ensuite et reprit sa main avant de l’entraîner vers la cage d’escalier une fois la voiture verrouillée.

L’appartement qu’il occupait été relativement modeste, mais il était bien décoré et possédait de grandes fenêtres et un balcon. Ben lui fit une rapide visite des lieux avant de commander la fameuse pizza hawaïenne. Ils auraient pu dîner sur la table de la cuisine, comme des personnes adultes et matures, mais ils préférèrent largement se vautrer à même le sol, au pied du canapé. Au cours du repas, la discussion avait repris. Rey avait ainsi appris que Ben adorait son métier de programmeur de jeux vidéo, qu’il économisait pour partir faire un road trip au Canada, qu’il envisageait d’adopter un chien et qu’il sortait d’une relation compliquée qui avait duré deux ans.

\- Et toi ? avait-il demandé.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Les amours, tout ça…

Elle haussa mollement les épaules, jouant quelques instants avec sa part de pizza, les yeux baissés.

\- Rien d’incroyable… J’ai eu un copain pendant quelques mois il y a trois ans, mais rien de vraiment sérieux…

\- Et c’est ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Une histoire sérieuse ? 

Elle releva son regard vers lui. Il avait de nouveau cet éclat particulier dans les yeux. Rey n’était pas certaine de la réponse qu’il attendait, ni de là où cette discussion allait les mener. Alors pour éviter de se mettre encore plus en danger, la jeune femme se contenta de lui donner un coup d’épaule joueur en pouffant :

\- Vous posez des questions bien étranges, monsieur Solo.

\- C’est pour ça que tu rougis, princesse framboise ?

Elle lui tira la langue avant de terminer son assiette. Une fois la pizza finie, Ben poussa le tout dans un coin du salon avant de venir s’asseoir en tailleur en face de l’étudiante. Il la détailla un moment, puis il replaça l’une de ses mèches chocolat derrière son oreille, caressant tendrement sa joue au passage.

\- C’est trop bizarre… souffla-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- On ne s’est pas vu depuis huit ans, on ne s’est pas quitté de la meilleure façon qui soit, mais cette soirée se passe comme si on ne s’était jamais séparés.

Ben se rapprocha un peu plus, ses jambes touchant celles de la jeune femme. Rey sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine et une chaleur nouvelle prendre place dans le creux de son ventre.

\- Je crois que j’avais besoin de nous retrouver, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi… J’ai rêvé de toi hier soir.

Il se recula, surpris. Puis un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que ses iris s’illuminaient.

\- Tu plaisantes ! s’exclama-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Mais… Mais moi aussi j’ai rêvé de toi ! On était dans un genre de temple en ruine étrange, il faisait nuit.

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques instants, le dévisageant comme s’il venait de lui parler dans un langage inconnu. C’était impossible, ils n’avaient pas pu faire le même rêve exactement au même moment. Ce genre de choses ne se produisait que dans les œuvres de fictions ! Plissant légèrement les yeux, elle se risqua à compléter sa description du songe.

\- Tout semblait bleu autour de nous et tu étais blessé.

\- Et tu mourrais.

\- Non, tu mourrais ! rectifia-t-elle.

\- Pas dans mon rêve. Je te serrais dans mes bras et tu ne te réveillais pas… C’était horrible.

\- Dans le mien, on s’embrassait.

Elle avait dit cela sans vraiment y réfléchir mais lorsque le jeune homme releva son visage dans un geste brusque, les yeux exorbités, Rey se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Quoi « quoi » ? Tu as très bien entendu Sirius, ne fait pas l’effarouché !

Elle avait essayé de plaisanter, mais cela n’avait pas vraiment fonctionné. Elle avait l’impression que les prunelles sombres de Ben posées sur elle brûlaient sa peau.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

\- Je suis pas du tout guéri en fait…

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi.

Rey n’osa plus parler, ni bouger. Elle avait à la fois envie de partir en courant et de se pendre au cou du jeune Solo pour l’embrasser. Elle était tétanisée par ses sentiments, par cette prise de conscience qu’il ressentait la même chose qu’elle, par cette envie irrépressible d’enfin vivre une histoire avec lui. Ou peut-être que c’était trop risqué ?

\- J’ai 25 ans, et tu es toujours mon évidence. Comment fais-tu cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… dit-elle d’une voix rendue tremblante par l’émotion. Je suppose qu’on n’arrête jamais totalement d’être une princesse framboise.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Ben et ce fut à cet instant que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu’il pleurait, de ces sanglots étouffés et silencieux. Elle se pencha vers lui, encadra son visage de ses mains avant de venir poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé, ça va passer, murmura-t-il. Je suis un peu fatigué alors…J’ai… Je me rends compte seulement maintenant de combien tu m’as manqué.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Tu n’as même pas idée… Je m’en veux de ne pas être venu m’excuser, ça me rend malade…

Il s’écarta d’elle pour pouvoir déposer des baisers tendres et appuyés sur son front, ses tempes, ses paupières, la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n’osait pas l’embrasser. Elle laissa elle aussi quelques perles salées quitter ses yeux alors qu’il replaçait son front contre le sien.

\- J’ai une photo de toi dans mon portefeuille, avoua-t-il. Mes collègues ont des photos de leur famille, de leurs enfants, de leur femme. Et moi j’ai juste une petite photo de toi quand tu avais 10 ans, avec ton chapeau de paille sur la terrasse de Luke.

Un son plaintif s’échappa des lèvres de Rey alors qu’elle se mettait réellement à pleurer. Elle se leva, s’éloignant de ses bras, de sa peau, de sa douceur. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui révélait cela maintenant. Pourquoi avoir autant attendu pour lui dire qu’il l’aimait ? Elle était dépassée par ses sentiments et apeurée de constater combien elle était encore amoureuse de lui. Ça lui tordait le vendre. Ben, toujours assis sur le sol, la fixait de ses grands yeux brillants avec un air fragile.

\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas revenu me voir avant ? pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas excusé ? Je t’aurais pardonné, je t’aurais tout pardonné Ben, je l’ai toujours fait ! On n’a jamais fonctionné l’un sans l’autre, toi et moi, ça a été atroce ces huit dernières années !

Et elle pesait ses mots en disant cela. Cela avait été une véritable torture, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d’elle-même. Il se leva à son tour, gardant une certaine distance avec elle, les épaules affaissées.

\- Au lycée, j’avais ce groupe de potes merdiques, et après, tu as déménagé chez ton père à l’autre bout de la France. Avec les études et le boulot pour payer les frais de scolarité, je ne sais pas… J’ai laissé le temps passer et j’avais peur de revenir te voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il avait une expression si triste et désolée sur le visage que Rey sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

\- Parce que j’avais bien trop peur de te voir dans les bras d’un autre, de voir que tu avais changé, que tu étais devenue quelqu’un qui n’avait plus besoin de moi, qui n’avait plus besoin que je l’enveloppe dans mes pulls trop grands. J’étais terrorisé à l’idée que tu m’aies complètement oublié et que je ne sois plus jamais Sirius.

Elle s’avança vers lui, agrippant son pull, plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il fallait qu’elle lui dise, qu’elle lui ouvre son cœur.

\- Comment est-ce que j’aurais pu t’oublier, Ben ? Tu seras toujours Sirius, mon étoile la plus brillante. Je ne connais personne qui t’arrive à la cheville. Je n’ai jamais aimé aucun garçon, aucun homme comme je t’ai aimé toi. Comme je t’aime, toi…

Le grand brun en eut le souffle coupé. Il l’enlaça étroitement, se penchant vers son visage, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

\- Aucun autre, alors ? murmura-t-il.

\- Aucun…

Alors il l’embrassa. Si le geste fut doux au début, il se mua bien vite en un échange passionné et fougueux. L’étudiante avait ses doigts qui fourrageaient les cheveux de Ben, se rapprochant le plus possible de lui, son corps épousant la forme du sien. Il semblait tout aussi désireux qu’elle de la sentir contre lui, elle sentait ses mains brûlantes dans son dos. C’était le baiser le plus attendu et le plus merveilleux qu’elle n’avait jamais vécu. Elle avait l’impression de s’envoler et éprouvait une chaleur violente au niveau de son ventre. Elle le désirait comme elle n’avait jamais désiré personne. Elle le poussa en direction du canapé, appuyant sur ses épaules pour qu’il s’asseye sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle s’installa sur ses cuisses, sentant son envie l’enflammer et la consumer entièrement. Elle quitta sa bouche pour parvenir à retirer son tee-shirt, dévoilant son corps mince et un soutien-gorge noir qu’elle se félicita intérieurement d’avoir choisi le matin même.

Ben avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres rouges et humides, et bon sang, ça aurait dû être interdit d’être aussi beau. Agrippant ses mains à sa nuque, elle replongea vers sa bouche. Ben passa ses mains sous elle pour la soulever, la portant contre lui comme si elle ne pesait rien. Rey passa ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu’il l’emmenait en direction de la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit, s’allongeant au-dessus d’elle. Elle avait l’impression de sentir ses mains sur tout son corps, et pourtant, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle avait besoin de s’abandonner à lui, que sa peau épouse la sienne, qu’elle s’enivre de son odeur, de son toucher. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, essoufflé, pour lui dire :

\- Juste pour que tu saches, je n’avais pas du tout ça en tête quand je t’ai demandé de passer la soirée avec moi…

\- Pas du tout ? sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Bon ok, peut-être un petit peu… avoua-t-il.

\- Parce que moi c’était dans une partie de mon esprit quand j’ai dit que je voulais voir ton appart.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu parles trop, Solo.

Et elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Là, dans les draps du grand lit, ils se déshabillèrent, savourant le contact de leurs peaux, la passion brûlante qui les consumait, l’amour qu’ils avaient caché pendant si longtemps. Rey s’abandonna entièrement à lui, éprouvant des sensations qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenties. « Faire l’amour » prenait ce soir tout son sens. Aucun homme n’avait réellement eu d’importance avant Ben Solo, et aucun autre ne compterait plus jamais. Dans son cœur et dans le siens, en ce moment, il ne restait plus rien à part ces sentiments et cette extase qui les unissaient. Bien plus tard, dans le calme de la nuit, ils s’endormirent l’un contre l’autre, nus, Ben la tenant fermement contre lui, comme s’il avait peur qu’elle disparaisse. Heureuse et comblée, la jeune femme retrouva le monde des songes après avoir posé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du grand brun. Elle avait retrouvé son étoile.

Ce fut une musique aiguë et désagréable qui arracha l’étudiante à son sommeil. En râlant, elle se détacha des bras de Ben, quittant les draps pour récupérer son téléphone qui sonnait dans sa poche de jean au pied du lit. C’était un appel de Maz. Coupant la sonnerie pour ne pas réveiller le jeune Solo, elle attrapa son grand pull en laine et l’enfila, humant au passage l’odeur poivrée encrée dans le tissu. Puis elle s’éclipsa, sortant sur le balcon pour décrocher.

\- Allô ?

\- Petit cœur, est-ce que ça va ? s’enquit sa mère.

Rey s’accouda à la rambarde. Elle avait complètement oublié d’envoyer un message à Maz après la sortie à la patinoire. Il faut dire que les choses avaient été assez… mouvementées.

\- Oui, pardon maman, j’ai oublié de te prévenir que je ne rentrais pas…

\- Tu es chez une amie ?

\- En fait… Je suis chez Ben Solo…

\- Oh…

Elle n’avait pas l’air réellement étonnée, juste un peu surprise et visiblement heureuse pour sa fille. Rey soupira longuement, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s’accéléraient alors qu’elle prenait peu à peu conscience de la situation.

\- Je crois… Je crois qu’on est plus ou moins ensemble maintenant, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Maz éclata d’un rire franc à l’autre bout du fil, comme si la jeune femme venait de lui raconter la plus drôle des blagues.

\- Tu es incroyable Rey…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu dessines des cœurs avec des B dedans dans tous tes cahiers depuis plus de dix ans, vous vous êtes tournés autour pendant une bonne partie de votre adolescence, vous vous êtes littéralement dévorés du regard vendredi soir et il a une photo de toi dans son portefeuille, et tu me dis « je crois qu’on est plus ou moins ensemble »

\- Comment tu es au courant pour la photo ?

\- A ton avis ?

Évidemment, elle oubliait que sa mère était l’une des meilleures amies de Leia Organa Solo… Elles avaient certainement dû échanger plein de détails sur l’un et l’autre de leurs enfants ces dernières années, et l’histoire de la photo en avait fait partie. Rey avait l’estomac noué, angoissée à l’idée que toute cette situation ne soit qu’un rêve. Ça lui paraissait irréaliste de se trouver là, habillée des vêtements de Ben Solo, sur son balcon. 

\- Ce n’est pas étrange que je sois encore amoureuse de lui ? Qu’on se retrouve comme ça après tout ce temps ?

Sa mère réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre d’une voix calme et assurée.

\- Mon petit cœur, dans la vie, tout ne s’explique pas. Ce sont les mystères de l’univers.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, tout ne s’explique pas, et cela participait sûrement à la beauté de la chose. Puis, après un court silence, Maz s’empressa d’ajouter :

\- Mais pensez quand même à vous protéger, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir être grand-mère tout de suite, surtout si…

\- Ok, bisous maman. Je raccroche.

Elle coupa l’appel avant que sa mère ne puisse lui faire plus de recommandations. Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à la nuit dernière, aux baisers de Ben, à ses mains, ses caresses. Elle se sentit rougir, mais son cœur s’envola : elle était heureuse et irrévocablement éprise. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir derrière elle, et Ben l’enlaça tendrement, posant son menton sur son épaule, son torse épousant le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bonjour…

Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, puis sur le bord de sa mâchoire avant de la retourner doucement vers lui pour pouvoir l’embrasser. Rey glissa ses mains dans les mèches couleur ébène, répondant au baiser avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Est-ce que c’est bizarre de te dire que je t’aime ? glissa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Est-ce que c’est bizarre de répondre moi aussi ?

Rey laissa échapper un rire cristallin avant de couvrir le visage du fils de Leia de baisers papillons. Il resserra ses bras autour d’elle, son visage affichant une expression de joie sincère qui le rendait encore plus magnifique aux yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Sept ans de séparation pour me retrouver à nouveau amoureuse éperdue de Ben Solo, quelle perte de temps… plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je suis tout à fait d’accord.

Il la souleva du sol, comme si elle était plus légère qu’une plume, pour la placer sur son épaule, l’entraînant à l’intérieur alors qu’elle riait aux éclats, feignant de se débattre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rattrape le temps perdu !

Il la laissa tomber ensuite sur le matelas de la chambre avant de venir se placer au-dessus d’elle. Rey l’attira aussitôt dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Ils se séparèrent quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, gardant les yeux fermés, leur front l’un contre l’autre. Rey aurait voulu rester ici pour l’éternité, et elle espérait secrètement que ça serait le cas.

\- Ben… souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais… Moi aussi.

Il se recula pour pouvoir plonger ses prunelles sombres dans celles noisette de la jeune femme. Il semblait envahi de sentiments et d’émotions nouveaux qui faisaient briller son regard. Elle le trouva bouleversant.

\- Est-ce que tu resterais avec moi aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hum… J’hésite… Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux que je reparte et qu’on se donne rendez-vous dans huit ans ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Il avait dit cela le plus sérieusement du monde. Comment faisait-il pour la faire tomber toujours un peu plus amoureuse de lui ? Elle encadra son visage de ses mains, caressant ses joues de ses pouces.

\- Alors je reste, Sirius.

Lorsqu’elle était enfant, Ben Solo avait été son monde. A l’adolescence, il était devenu son étoile. Et aujourd’hui, il était son amour et son avenir. Aussi longtemps qu’il voudrait d’elle, aussi longtemps qu’il lui sourirait comme à cet instant, aussi longtemps qu’il lui dirait « je t’aime » et que ses lèvres provoqueraient ces milliers de papillons au creux de son ventre, Rey resterait à ses côtés. Il fallait laisser le passé s’effacer pour pouvoir enfin écrire leur histoire… Celle d’une princesse et de son astre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ^^ Des bisous <3


End file.
